


Fairy Tail: The Avatar Guild's Revenge

by ED3765



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bondage, Breasts, Chloroform, F/F, F/M, Gag, Hentai, Kidnapped, Tickling, Yuri, gagged, kidnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: A requested story that would make for a very good OVA if you ask me! I hope you all enjoy.As always, read, comment and fav.-ED3765copyrightI do not own any characters used in this story.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Fairy Tail: The Avatar Guild's Revenge

"Alright!" Lucy Heartfilia said with determination as she stood in front of her mirror having placed her blonde hair into pigtails and wearing her blue and white outfit with a blue heart in the middle with matching blue thigh highs and brown boots. The biggest war in their nation's history has just ended and somehow the need for requests was going through the roof, leaving Lucy to her solo mission today. 

"Time to make some money and save some people," Lucy cheered while hurrying out of her room as the mission wasn't very far from Magnolia town. As she traversed the road, she soon saw a rather tall tree where she was supposed to meet up with the client and take care of some nearby bandits. 

"Hello? Anyone here?" Lucy called out while looking around curiously upon reaching the tree. "Am I early?" she remarked glancing around a bit more as a strange wind began to blow. "Something doesn't feel right..." she remarked as suddenly some chains jumped out of the ground, large cuffs binding her wrists and ankles together and soon felt a pulling force as Lucy was jerked backwards and forced to kneel on the ground. 

"What?!" she cried out trying to pull free of the chains as someone soon stood over her from behind, placing a wet cloth over her face. "MPHPHMM?!" Lucy cried out with widen horrified eyes, the sickly-sweet smell coming off the cloth making her groan as it poured into her body. "Nnrrrmrmrmphh!" she moaned out while shaking her head from side to side, trying to get away from the cloth. 

The hand that held it over her face tighten all the more, causing Lucy to panic and breath in more of the sleepy drug. Which before long her eyes began to feel heavy with her body becoming sluggish. 

"Mmmggmmmhhn..." Lucy moaned out as her eye lids began to close, a snickering sound was heard from behind which sounded very familiar though had no time to think who it belongs to as she soon passed out. With her now unconscious, her limp body was freed from the chains and soon carried off. 

\----------

"Mmggn, nngng, hhrrnn, huh?" Lucy groaned sometime later, her eyes opening in time to see a knotted rope tighten over her crotch. "Gaaaahhh!" she moaned out as the rope knot dug past her panties as her skirt was riding up to reveal her white panties. 

"Geehehehehhe!" a male voice chuckled as Lucy glanced off to her side, her eyes widening in horror at who it was. 

"Y-YOU!?" she screamed out, seeing the perverted Gômon of the Avatar guild grin happily down at her. 

"Long time no see, glad to see you're still doing well and able to endure my torments once more," he grinned happily. 

"How did you escape from jail? Why me?!" Lucy cried out as she squirmed and struggled, now realizing she was on an elevated chair. Her wrists were bound behind her back, rope wrapping above and below her breasts and to the back of the chair with more rope wrapping around the top of her thighs and more around her sock ankles. 

"Why it is simple of course, while everyone was fighting in the war it made it easy for the lot of us to escape jail and reform the Avatar Guild! And how else to celebrate our grand return but with your torment?" he asked pulling out a thick white cloth. 

"Whatever you're planning, you won't-" Lucy began to say before being cut off by the cloth as she was cleavage gagged with it. "Nrrmmffmfm!" she groaned out and squirmed madly in her bonds, enticing Gômon. 

"Yes, squirm and struggle! It will only make this all the better!" he said as Lucy soon stopped with a soft moan, her face blushing as the crotch rope knot was starting to dig into her panties that began to dampen.

"Mfffmmm!" she moaned out as he stepped back and enjoyed the sight of her struggles which she began to struggle again, Lucy's body flailing madly behind her bindings. Which once he enjoyed her struggling sight enough, he began to run his hands up and down her body. 

"Hrmmm, yes, oh yes, just smooth and wonderful I am overjoyed the war did no damage to this body of yours," he remarked with joy while rubbing her exposed belly, making Lucy blush brightly and glare at him. "Let's stretch you out a bit more though," he remarked while turning something behind Lucy, making the chair she was tied to stretch out more which at the same time stretched Lucy out as well. 

"MMRRMRMMR!" she cried out as now that she was forcing her lower body up more, it made the rope rub more into her panties making Lucy moan. "Mmmmrmrmmr!" she moaned out shamefully as Gômon chuckled as he began to slip up her small top, revealing a white tub top. "Nrnrnrmrm!" she cried out as Gômon grabbed some wide breast shape clamps, placing them around the base of her breasts and began to tighten them, making Lucy's breasts puff out more. 

"I do enjoy when they pop!" he said giddy and as he had hopped, Lucy's tube top couldn't hold any more and ripped as he wanted which made her breasts jiggle out into view. 

"Nrnrnrmrmr!" Lucy cried out as he reached out and began to fondle her breasts, his palms grinding on her hardening nipples as he lean down and began to lick on them. "NRNRRM!" Lucy cried out being grossed out by it, which his licking made her squirm which doubled her torment with the crotch rope that was digging past her panties now. 

"Heheheh, so much energy, maybe this will help, you do remember my helper from last time right?" he said pressing a nearby button as a door opened in front of Lucy, which Gômon's goat came trotting out. 

"Mrphrpm?! NRRRRRM!" Lucy cried out horrified while shaking her head madly as Gômon removed her boots, exposing her blue sock feet as the goat lean forward and bit into the tips of her socks, soon ripping the foot part away to eat the sweaty sock material and exposing her feet. "Nrnrmmrm nrnrnrmm mrmrmrnrnnr!" Lucy cried out shaking her head, now tearing up a little, remembering the last time the goat got to her. 

"Worry not, I won't let it go all the way, your torment will be weeks upon endless weeks of pleasuring pain!" Gômon promised as Lucy whimpered as his pet opened its mouth. The goat's tongue began to lap at her feet soles, its tongue going in between her toes making Lucy feel shivers and laugh hard from the goat's tongue being so sensitive. 

"MMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMMMMMMMM!" Lucy began to laugh out and moan, her mad thrashing from the tickling only made the crotch rope dig all the deeper. 

"This has to be nagging, isn't it?" he said reaching over and ripping away Lucy's white panties, allowing the rope to dig directly into her wet crotch skin. 

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!" Lucy cried out as between the tickling and teasing crotch rope, she was losing her mind, though her eyes looked on horrified as Gômon grabbed two small vibrator devices, soon placing the mad buzzing device onto her erecting breast nipples. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Lucy screamed out even louder, her entire body going mad. 

"Geehehehahahhahahaha! Yes, oh yes, this is my torment at its best!" Gômon gleefully said as the goat attacked both her feet, coating them in its saliva as Gômon tormented her breasts heavily. 

"MMMMMMMM! NGNGNGN! HHHRRRRMMNNN!" Lucy screamed even louder through her gag, biting down on it heavily as her mind went blank with ecstasy. 

"Are you ready then?" he said soon moving both vibrating devices to her crotch, pressing them to the point the entire knot of the crotch rope sunk into her wet pussy. Which the vibrating toys made the knot shake like mad between her pussy lips. 

"MMMMMMMMMMMRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Lucy soon screamed out, followed by a shudder of her body as her cum went splashing past the rope knot and onto Gômon's hands, which he slowly brought up and licked off slowly. 

"Hehehe, tasty..." he said soon stopping and putting his goat away. 

"Mphpm... mphhhmp... mmmphpmm...." Lucy moaned weakly as her body was exhausted from it all which as Gômon began to approach her again, she couldn't help but pass out. 

\--------

"Mrrrmmph?" Lucy moaned as she woke up sometime later, her tattered and sweaty clothing barely clinging to her body as she was now on the floor, her body aching from her intense orgasm and stretch out torment as she found her upper body in a tight box tie with her lower body in a frog tie with ropes as a large red rubber ball gag filled her mouth, her drool dripping down onto her sore breasts. "Ggggrrmmph..." Lucy moaned out as she shifted within her bonds, the rope straining slightly as she felt helpless. 

" _Someone... help me..._ " she begged as the doors to the room were opening, her eyes looking on blankly as Briar entered the room and smirked at Lucy. 

"Wow, didn't think Gômon would hold to his promise and leave some fun for me..." she said using her power to make clones of herself so there was four of herself, two clones getting on each side of Lucy. 

"Mrprhpmm?" Lucy moaned as the three clones and the real Briar began to feel up her body, both of her breasts being fondled as Briar’s hands ran up and down her sides and legs while a pair of fingers began to tease her twitching pussy. "Nrnrnrnnmmmm!" Lucy moaned out while squirming in their grasp, the Briars giggling at Lucy’s helpless reaction. “Mphphpmmmmm…” Lucy groaned feeling hope vanish from her body. 

"Settle down now, this will be a very long session and then we’ll hand you off to another," they promised as the doors slowly closed to the room and sealing Lucy's fate as a slave pet to the Avatar Guild. 

The End?

**Author's Note:**

> A requested story that would make for a very good OVA if you ask me! I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> As always, read, comment and fav.
> 
> -ED3765
> 
> copyright
> 
> I do not own any characters used in this story.


End file.
